


Watching Her Move

by inqyy



Series: Solas Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexual Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqyy/pseuds/inqyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something of a "freewrite" drabble exploring Solas' somewhat voyeuristic thoughts about Lavellan that I wanted to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Her Move

Solas most liked watching Lea move.

Lea was not build like most elves Solas had met, either in the past or more recently. She was small and lithe, of course. But there was a little extra softness to her hips and ass. Her breasts had more fullness that felt pleasing in the palms of Solas’ hands. 

Watching her move was a delight, and a test to his resolve not to ravish her constantly.

Lea wore nothing to bind her chest, so her tits had a gentle bounce to them with each step. Her clothing often fit close to her form, accentuating the jiggle in her ass, hips, and thighs as she moved. It was not hard for Solas to remember what she looked like naked; the times she would move so freely and nude in her room with him. 

He relished in watching her when they made love. The harder they fucked, the more her tits would bounce–almost violently. Solas enjoyed taking her from behind, and watching her ass shake with each thrust, and at each smack of his hand across her rump. 

Solas wished he could watch himself feast on her quim. He watched as much as he could from his vantage point, at least. He knew by the feel of her thighs around his head that they shook and quivered. He would close his eyes and picture it as he drove her over the edge. 

Getting to simply watch Lea walk and move was enough for Solas to desperately want her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted on my tumblr at solasromance: http://solasromance.tumblr.com/post/133793641713


End file.
